


High Hopes ((Reigisa Week 3, Day One: Hand Holding))

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bicycles, M/M, Photography, Reigisa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big eyed little girl teeters on her bicycle as she goes down the path, large plastic training wheels going over the stony ground and making her bop up and down as she peddles her little legs. The child laughs, a big bubbly sound that resembles a heavenly bell sound. The girl smiles a gappy toothed smile and makes her gushing parents squeal with delight as they snap pictures. Doting parents capture the most beautiful moments on film. The shorter of the parents leans their head on the other's shoulder, binding their hands together as they snap photos of their daughter wheeling past on her bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Hopes ((Reigisa Week 3, Day One: Hand Holding))

A big eyed little girl teeters on her bicycle as she goes down the path, large plastic training wheels going over the stony ground and making her bop up and down as she peddles her little legs. The child laughs, a big bubbly sound that resembles a heavenly bell sound. The girl smiles a gappy toothed smile and makes her gushing parents squeal with delight as they snap pictures. Doting parents capture the most beautiful moments on film. The shorter of the parents leans their head on the other's shoulder, binding their hands together as they snap photos of their daughter wheeling past on her bike.

Older children politely let the girl pass them by, respecting that she is clearly still new to riding a bike. The parents break away from one another and chase their daughter as she moves away, peddling against the wind that is casting her hair astray, not that she minded whatsoever. The little girl was perfectly happy with her hair windswept - just as much as she liked the ornate hairstyle that was coming apart before their eyes.

The child calls out to her parents and smiles again as she weaves the bicycle through a set of trees. Her parents watch from a distance as she smiles at them. The child was a perfect mix of both of her parents - an oval face with thick lashes and straight milk teeth. Her relatively long sleek blonde hair bounces off her shoulders in curls due to the unravelling braids that were woven into her hair in a more intricate version of a ladder braid. Her soft and innocent violet eyes twinkle as she rides along the path - chanting on about how one day she would win a medal for this exact sport.

Nagisa turns to Rei upon hearing that declaration, "Funny that when you put two swimmers together, our daughter wants to be a cyclist, huh Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun," the affectionate name from their youth had never waned when Rei spoke to his partner, "It is rather amusing, our Chouko has clearly been influenced by her Uncle Haruka!"

Despite the name 'Nagisa-kun' having remained, Rei had fortunately stopped referring to his Captain and Vice Captain as his senpai. 'Haruka-senpai' was now 'Uncle Haruka', 'Makoto-senpai' was now 'Uncle Makoto' and 'Rin-san' was 'Uncle Rin'. And his daughter would know them as such.

"Don't forget her Uncle RinRin!" Nagisa chimes, draping his arm around Rei as their daughter totters off the bike and careers toward Nagisa. The shorter of the two fathers bundles Hazuki Chouko into his arms and Rei produces his mobile phone, snapping yet another photo of them before taking a selfie with his husband and daughter, who had just turned six.

"Of course! I would never forget Uncle Rin!" Rei scoffs, adjusting his glasses and taking hold of his daughter's bicycle. She waves from where she is in Nagisa's arms.

"Are you going to get lots of medals like Uncle Rin, Chouko?" Nagisa asks, nuzzling her cheek. The little girl giggles, and attempts to push Nagisa off her face.

"I'm going to get MORE than Uncle Rin!" she declares, causing Rei to snort in amusement - the girl had certainly inherited her one track mind from him, her enhusaism from Nagisa and her flair from the pair.

"I'm sure he'll be willing to take you up on that, Chouko!" Nagisa grins, putting her down. Rei steers the bike and the trio link hands and walk on to their home. Nagisa just HAD to call his friends and tell them that it only took six years of life for the plucky Hazuki Chouko to set her heart on the Olympics. And man, was he excited to push her to get there.


End file.
